helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutie Queen VOL.1
' ----- '''Released' October 25, 2006 Genre Japanese pop Format CD Album, Limited Edition DVD Recorded 2006 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ----- ℃-ute Album Chronology ----- Next: ② Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (2007) ----- Singles from Cutie Queen Vol.1 ----- 1. Massara Blue Jeans 1. Soku Dakishimete 3. Ooki na Ai de Motenashite 4. Wakkyanai (Z)]] Cutie Queen Vol.1 (キューティー クイーン VOL.1) is the first album by the Japanese pop idol group ℃-ute released on October 25, 2006. The album was released in limited and regular editions. The limited edition release of the album included an extra DVD. The album reached #15 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 15,752 copies. Tracklist CD #Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ; Brand New Blue Jeans) #Wakkyanai (Z) (わっきゃない(Z); It's Easy) #Soku Dakishimete (即 抱きしめて; That is, Hold Me) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして; Entertain Me With a Big Love) #Time Capsule (タイムカプセル) #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い; Everyday Yeah! Unrequited Love) #As ONE #YES! Shiawase (YES! しあわせ; Yes! I'm Happy) (Taiyo to Ciscomoon cover) #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ (T&C Bomber cover) Limited Edition DVD #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi (EVERYDAY YEAH! 片想い) #*Performance from Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #SPOT #Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION) (わっきゃない(Z) (SPECIAL EDITION)) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Concert Performances #Time Capsule #*℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato #EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi #*Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #*℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Murota Mizuki, Okamura Rise, Uemura Akari, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami #As ONE #*℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato #*℃-ute Concert Tour Spring – Summer 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai #YES! Shiawase #*℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ #*℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ Trivia *This is the only ℃-ute album to feature former member Murakami Megumi. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 15,752 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Time Capsule, EVERYDAY YEAH! Kataomoi, As ONE, YES! Shiawase, ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ Category:2006 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:2006 Releases Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:2006 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:English Name Album